


I Love You, Mikey.

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael has been gone for a few days staying away not wanting to involve you with the heat of the big one. Michael's your rock so a few days without him feels like years to you. When he finally comes home you are thrilled to see his stupid beautiful face again..





	I Love You, Mikey.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think very proved i can write smut about Trevor all day (thanks for the positive response on my one on Trevor btw) but I would have written this regardless because I love Trevor but I see it as you can't play that game as much as I do and not love Michael so let's give good old Mikey a go eh? Anyway you didn't click on this to read my senseless babbling now did ya? So I'll let you read xD
> 
> Enjoy :)

I was sat in the living room watching one of Michael’s movies, his movies were always great to me, and just waiting for him to come home. He told me he'd be gone for a few days but to me the days felt like years. Although a big score brings a lot of heat so I guess he didn't really have a choice. That didn't stop me from missing his amazing blue eyes or how he'd hug me if I felt down. He was my rock.

I was startled by a knock on the door and when I got up to answer it I saw a familiar silhouette in the stained glass door. The door swung open and I smiled as it did  
“Mikey!” I said running into his arms  
“hey baby. You miss me?” he said  
“of course I did silly.” I said as we walked into the living room. He sat on the couch and I snuggled down next to him as close to him as physically possible. It didn't take very long until all the lust that had built up just had to come out. Michael held me close as he kissed me, he tasted of whiskey which I loved. He pulled me onto his lap and I felt something poking my leg.

"Someone's happy, Mikey." I said looking down at his semi.

"What? You turn me on. Maybe a little too much." He admitted 

“I can tell.” I said nodding my head down to his erection

“Shut it and come here.” he said kissing me again.

"Well... no point staying down here baby." I said pulling his shirt collar and kissing his neck.

"Bedroom. Now." He said 

"Race you there." I said standing up and practically running out of the room then up the stairs. When we got there I pulled my top off and felt his hands on my hips before he started kissing me again. I walked backwards until I reached the bed and Michael pushed me onto it. I started fiddling with the buttons on his denim shirt and he fiddled with the waistband of my jeans before pulling them down taking my underwear with them and I did the same with his. He buried his head in my neck kissing and sucking the skin softly leaving hickeys everywhere.

“M-Mikey?” I stuttered 

“yes beautiful?” he said pulling away and hovering over me 

“Why should I let you have all the fun?” I said running my fingers down his chest until I got to his boxers and he smirked and groaned slightly as I did. I let a cheeky smile spread across my face which I could tell turned him on even more. I slipped my hand under his boxers feeling around and he moaned loudly in my ear.

“someone's having fun.” I said teasingly

“you have no idea.” he said rolling over and pulling me on top of him. 

“if that felt good… how about I make it better?” I said biting my lip. He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about but he definitely knew what I was talking about. I moved down his legs until I got to his bulging erection and I made his cock hit the back of my throat and controlling my gags. He moaned louder than usual which made me move my head faster

“Why are you so good at that?” he said before he came in my mouth and I swallowed what was in my mouth

“I don't know.” I said wiping the rest away “maybe I just like you a little too much Mikey.” I said and I crawled back over him again.

“Hey… you can make me happy… let's see if I can make you happy…” he said 

“I'm all yours…” I said and I smirked at him 

He moved me onto my back and before I said anything his cock was in my pussy, I gasped and flinched from the pleasant surprise.

“and I'm the happy one.” he said sarcastically

I pulled him closer “Shut it and fuck me.” I whispered desperate for him. He didn't hesitate to thrust his hips against mine resulting in me arching my back and making me moan and gasp every time he pushed himself against me again. He made me come and then he did for a second time.

“Well Mike. You're good at that.” I said as I laid my back flat again and smiled 

“I know what makes you happy, baby girl.” he said as he laid himself down behind me before wrapping his arms around me 

“I love you Mikey.” I said 

“I love you too sweet heart.” he said as he slowly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then. Again thank you if you actually read this. Honestly I cringe at my own work sometimes so i think i kinda suck at this. But if someone enjoys reading I'll enjoy writing. Win win scenario xD. So Franklin's next on my list and I'm working on some longer stories too, so if someone wants to read them I'll upload a chapter or two ;)
> 
> Bye now!


End file.
